Many households in the United States and abroad include at least one pet, a domesticated animal that is kept as a companion. Unlike most other household members, pets are reliant on humans to actively provide for their exercise, food, and water. As with humans, pets must eat on a schedule to maintain a healthy diet. However, unlike humans, pets by and large are unable to communicate verbally, so when their bodily needs go unanswered, it can be difficult or impossible to communicate this fact to their caretakers. In certain cases, pets and their owners may have established basic signals to communicate such needs. However, another issue arises, which is that a pet, like a human, may wish to eat more than is healthy for his body. In such cases, a pet may signal to one caretaker that he has not been fed according to the established schedule, when in fact another caretaker has already fed him. This can result in over eating and obesity, which can lower the happiness of the animal, lead to medical complications, and ultimately, a shorter life.
In a busy household, two or more people may be tasked with feeding the animals. Often, these pet caretakers of the household may not have the opportunity to communicate with one another on every day of the week and if they do, may spend the limited time discussing other matters. While pet owners may care deeply for their animal, their pet's eating schedule may not be at the forefront of their minds and they may forget to mention whether they fed the family pet or not. This results in uncertainty for another caretaker of the family trying to determine whether the pet has already been fed. Considering the often hectic lifestyle of people, feeding a pet is often one of the last things a pet owner does on the way out the door to work. Often, the owner will find himself in a rush to get to work and without ample time to write a note with the date and time about whether the pet was fed or not. Without date and time information, such notes are of no value and can easily lead to miscommunication among the caretakers of the pets. Other signaling means are available, such as turning a light on or off. Again, however, signaling means is of little or no value without the additional information of when the light was turned on or off.
The following prior art references are pertinent to the presently disclosed subject matter:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,107 to Hopper issued Oct. 31, 1989 (“Hopper”)
This patent discloses a touch-sensitive light emitting diode that has switching means positioned within the plastic dome. The diode provides a visual indication of the state of the switching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,700 to Hsu issued Dec. 5, 2000 (“Hsu”).
This patent discloses a touch light that can be used as an illumination device or warning indication at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,114 to Castagna issued Apr. 2, 1996 (“Castagna”)
This reference discloses a direct pet communicating device to permit individuals coming in contact with the pet to instantly and continuously be aware of the pet's specific and/or special needs even in the absence of the owner or the pet's caretaker. The device is a specially designed message holder, attachable to a collar, whereupon messages can be written. The message holder may further comprise reflector tape for visualization in a darkened environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,735 to Northrop et al issued Jan. 25, 2005 (“Northrop”)
This patent discloses a pet feeder comprising a sensor which sends a signal to a microcontroller to activate a warning light to alert the user that the food reservoir should be replenished.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,995 to Levine issued Jul. 21, 2009 (“Levine”)
This reference discloses a battery-powered, adjustable lighting device containing one or more light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
U.S. D442,714 to Warden issued May 22, 2001 (“Warden”)
This U.S. design patent discloses an ornamental design for a dog-bone-shaped light for a pet collar.
U.S. Appl. 20090175033 to Chien published Jul. 9, 2009 (“Chien 1”)
This published U.S. patent application discloses a touch light (night light) with a laser or hologram optics-means for displaying a message, an image, or a logo.
U.S. Appl. 20090175042 to Chien published Jul. 9, 2009 (“Chien 2”)
This published U.S. patent application discloses a night light with shaped pin-holes to project images, messages, and logos onto the surrounding environment, for example, on ceilings, walls, floors, and other desired surfaces.
U.S. Appl. 20050217595 to Campbell published Oct. 6, 2005 (“Campbell”)
This reference discloses a pet care display board for reminding someone that pet care has been accomplished or needs to be accomplished.